


Cakes and Things

by coolemcha



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Female Levi, Genderbend, Genderbending, Lesbian, Sexual Tension, Smut, big boobs, female erwin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:51:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolemcha/pseuds/coolemcha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Levi, whilst trying to discover what's distancing her relationship with Female Erwin, finds herself in a rather intimate situation. This experience marks the starting point of a sweet tradition full of frosting, candy, and ribbons. Bon appetit!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Commander's Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> It starts off slow but, once the smut is there, it will be there to stay! Please enjoy!

    "Levi? Is there something I can do for you?"

    Levi lowered her head before letting out a curt "no".   _Dammit_ , she thought. _Why did I have to react like a fucking schoolgirl?_

    Erwin returned to her paperwork without a second thought, as if her question had just been for the sake of getting Levi's attention off of her. Why did Levi even question it? Of course that was the case. Erwin was blessed with the ability to hide her intentions while constantly analyzing everyone else's.  And the blessings didn't stop there.

    She was tall. Excruciatingly tall. Frustratingly tall. She made men shift around uncomfortably in their shoes when she talked to them face to face, yet managed to trick their hearts using feminine, naive expressions. She angered and calmed them, using their emotions as mere ingredients for whatever she was brewing deep in her mind.

    It was fun to watch, but not so fun to experience.

    Ever since the Survey Corps had returned from their latest expedition, Erwin had been scheduling all her work during Levi’s training sessions. Before, the work was scattered, and Levi had time to clean the office while Erwin signed papers and whatnot. With this new trend, however, the Commander was done by the time she was starting her stretches. Levi tried to consult Hanji about it, but the filthy lady just cackled and called her egocentric.

    _Fine,_ Levi decided that day at lunch. _I’ll move my training schedule till later and see if she forces me to leave her alone! Then I'll know, and we won't be playing these stupid mind games!_

    Well, now was that time, and it was going horribly. Not only was Erwin indifferent towards Levi's change of activities, the short woman had already embarrassed herself by accidentally staring at her for too long.

    "I'm going to the washroom," said Erwin, placing her quill into the inkwell and leaving the room. Levi pretended to be occupied rubbing a stain off of the floor while she made her exit. The woman with dark hair turned and looked before assuming the blonde was completely gone. There was silence for a minute.

    "What the hell?!" hissed Levi. "She’s not even gonna mention my change of schedule?! She takes me under her wing just to ignore me all the time?! What on earth does this silence accomplish?!"

    Levi threw down her towel and bottle of cleaning fluid and stormed out of the Commander's office. She would have marched all the way back to her room if she hadn't realized that Erwin was still in the hallway, talking to a stranger with her back facing Levi.

    "This is the proof of purchase...."

    "Thank you. I appreciate your dedication...."

    "Not at all, Miss Smith...."

    Erwin -- from what Levi saw -- was speaking with an older man carrying a small package in his hands.

    "May I ask one favor?"

    "Yes, of course...."

    Levi retreated back to the door and used it to conceal herself better while she watched.

    Erwin looked like she was about to turn around, and Levi would have been caught spying if her attention had not been focused on the slip of paper she was stuffing into her shirt.

    "What on earth?" wondered Levi.

    She didn't have much time to dwell on the events before running back into the room to continue cleaning. Several minutes later, Erwin walked back in. There was only silence again.

    "Hey, Erwin," Levi began, attempting to pull some information out, "doesn't this strict ritual of yours tire you out?"

    "Hm? What ritual, Levi?"

    "Saving all your meetings and work for the morning. Wouldn't you want to switch up the schedule once in a while?"

    "I like the ritual. It's gives my life a sense of predictability, something hard to come by in this world. Wouldn't you agree, Levi?"

    Levi's nails dug into the wooden floor while she cleaned.

    "Yes. Of course...."

    Erwin shifted some papers around before continuing her thoughts.

    "Levi... I must say, though, it's nice to experience you cleaning again after so long."

    "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

    Erwin chuckled benevolently. It was something she always did when she felt in control.

    "It means that I have a surprise for you soon!"

    "Don't try to act cute with me!" snapped Levi, blushing like crazy.

    Erwin chuckled again and went back to her paperwork. Levi just stared at her in disbelief.

    I need to find out what that "proof of purchase" is.... thought Levi.

    After an hour or so she left the room and continued issuing orders throughout the building until night fell. A lights out had been issued to the soldiers and even the filthy Hanji had managed to get some shut eye. Of course, Levi herself had a plan.

    She quietly approached the entrance to Erwin's study, and gently opened the door. Hopefully the "proof of purchase"-- whatever it was-- had been carefully stored somewhere in her study.

    But when Levi opened the doors, she nearly cursed out loud. Erwin was sitting in her chair, fast asleep. Her head rested back and her lips were parted gently while soft snoring came out.

    _Did she really fall asleep doing paperwork?!_

    Levi examined her desk and saw that the inkwell was left open, the quill still resting in her fingers. Even the papers had not been put away yet.

    _She... She's really sleeping! Right in the middle of a letter, hah!_

    Levi was about to give up and continue the search another time, until she realized something: assuming Erwin had fallen asleep in the middle of work, then her "proof or purchase" might still be in her shirt. If Levi waited... then the paper might be moved somewhere else where she couldn't find it as easily.

    Realizing what had to be done, Levi took a deep breath and entered the room, walking on the front parts of her feet. The window was open, making the top of every object glow with delicate moonlight. She tried not to move too slowly, so that the pressure would not overwhelm her and lead to a mistake. The closer Levi got to Erwin, the more convinced she was that the woman was fast asleep. There was no change in movement or snoring, and Erwin’s eyes were shut but not tight enough to betray any effort.

    _Tired old thing_ , Levi thought, smiling slightly.

    Once Levi had reached Erwin’s side, she took sometime to calm her nerves and slow her breath. Walking silently required tremendous effort, even from Levi. There was simply so much weight and mental stress involved. It took several minutes for Levi to realize that -- while she was recovering -- she’d been staring at Erwin’s noticeably buxom breasts, and her heartbeat quickened, causing her hands to tremble.

    _No! This can’t be happening right now! I need to calm my nerves! I’m not gonna fail over something so ridiculous._

    Levi shut her eyes, clenched her fists, and reached for Erwin’s front buttons. The blood receded from the tips of her fingers when she realized the audaciousness of what she was doing. She was sexually harassing Commander Erwin!

    _Oh, just shut up Levi! You’re just here for the paper, that’s it! You could care less about Erwin’s… oh… oh my goodness… oh my god…._

    The dress shirt opened graciously like the Gates of Heaven, revealing the splendid bounty the 13th Commander had to offer. It was like a big wedding cake: festively adorned with pure white lace and cloaked luxuriously in the creamy white light of the moon. And upon this lavish cake was the “proof of purchase”, a simple little decoration that was like a cherry on top.

    Levi’s hands shook so furiously she pulled them away. Her face practically glowed from the heat under her skin. The nutritious confection before her almost beckoned to be banqueted on. How the shirt managed to contain such a feast was beyond comprehension.

    _I’m not gonna just sit here and gawk! All I need is to glance at the paper and leave!_

    Levi’s grabbed the tip of the paper with her fingers and began pulling it out from the deep canyon that was the Erwin’s cleavage.

    Then it occurred to her that the Commander was no longer snoring.

 


	2. The Commander's Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rather heated incident leads to a scheduled meeting the next night. What could Erwin possibly be cooking up behind closed doors?

    "Enjoying the view, Levi?" whispered Erwin, sensually.

    Levi fell back and tried to turn her face away in shame. Before she could, however, Erwin reached her hand out and grabbed Levi's wrist.

    "Commander, I--"

    The blonde woman pulled Levi closer, her expression calm.

    "You've done something awful, Levi," she said, "You've broken our bond of trust."

    "I just wanted the paper! I wanted to know what you bought!"

    "I know that, Levi," said Erwin. She let out a sigh and threw Levi's arm away. The small, dark haired woman hurried to the corner of the office, eyes widened from the shock of her failure.

    Without buttoning up her shirt, Erwin strutted to the cabinet and pulled out a wooden box. Her breasts bounced festively in the white lace basket that was her bra. Levi blushed even harder and looked away. She was not used to seeing Erwin so exposed, and she was ashamed for being unable to look at the woman without an accidental glance below her face.

    Erwin put the wooden box on her desk and began rummaging through it. There was a sound of bottles clinking coming from the box. As if it wasn't enough, as Erwin bent down to look, her breasts squished playfully together, looking as if they might tumble out of the white lace at any moment. All through out this, however, Erwin remained calm. There was no trace of embarrassment or worry in her eyes. Her self control was as strong as ever.

    "Aha! Here it is," said Erwin, pulling out a bottle of dark liquid.

    "What is that?" asked Levi.

    "Its what I bought! Red food coloring!"

    "Um... what?"

    "Levi, you can't honestly think that a grown human being like me would go day by day only focusing on soldiers and paperwork do you?"

    "Well... I suspected you might have a hobby or two...."

    "Why... is there something wrong with baking?"

    "Not... not really."

_This has gotten weird,_ thought Levi. _Either way, now's my chance to find out about her schedule!_

    "I just wanted to know why you keep scheduling your work for when I'm busy."

    Erwin frowned. "Why? Don't we see each other already?"

    Levi sighed. "I... I just miss cleaning your office while you work. That's all. This whole stupid mess... is because of my selfishness."

    Erwin's frown was replaced by a soft, friendly expression.

    "I see.... Well then, I'd like to apologize. I switched my schedule when my baking habits started to grow, so I hope you understand."

    Levi looked into Erwin's eyes and nodded. The blonde woman smiled and began putting the bottles back together in the wooden box. She turned around and placed it back on the cabinet, then looked back at Levi with a curious expression.

    "What?" asked Levi, a frustrated tone creeping in.

    "Can I make a request, Levi?" she asked. As she turned to face Levi again, the shorter woman remembered that Erwin's shirt was still not buttoned up. She hoped to every possible god that the moonlight wouldn't betray her blushing face.

    "Sure, what do you want?"

    "Well, since you've had to worry senselessly over my lack of communication, I wanted to invite you to my office tomorrow night!"

    "You would really do that? After... after what just happened?"

    "I knew all along you were interested in looking at the paper. I could tell you were spying on me while I was conversing with that man earlier today. You just have to promise me that whenever you're confused about something I do, you _ask_ me. I will tell you if I can, and if I can't, you will not betray my trust and invade my privacy. Understand?"

    "Yes, Erwin, I understand. But what time do you want me to be here?"

    Erwin smiled softly.

    "Around this time would be splendid."


	3. The Captain's New Clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is done but I may go back and edit later on. Maybe. For now, enjoy!

"Glad to see you could make it, Levi."

   "It would be weird if I couldn't. But what happened to your desk?"

   Erwin had taken her writing utensils, papers, and decorations and replaced them with several pouches of frosting.

   "I wanted to show you how good I've gotten at decorating!" said Erwin. She was chuckling again. The candlelight added a mischievous look to her blue eyes.

   "How the hell are you gonna practice frosting without a cake?!"

   "Oh Levi! You are the cake!"

   The room grew silent, and every drop of blood rushed to Levi's face.

   "Excuse me?!" cried Levi.

   "Please take off your clothes so that the frosting doesn't sit too long!"

   "Wait, wait, wait, wait! Hold on! Are you serious?!"

   Erwin pouted playfully. "Is there something wrong, Levi?"

   Levi stuttered violently, unable to believe what Erwin was asking of her. She'd always considered the Commander a beautiful, strange woman that she could rely on. But she wasn't prepared for those feelings to evolve so quickly into anything.... intimate... for lack of a better word.

   _I... I actually want to do this...._ Levi thought. Her eyes opened even wider.

   "Levi? Are you all right?"

   Before she could finish her sentence, Levi had begun unbuttoning her shirt.

   "I'm fine. Let's do it. Decorate me like a fucking Christmas tree."

   Erwin's smile widened. She cleared the desk and placed a soft white clothe on top. Levi furiously took off her shirt and boots before pulling down her pants. She only wore 3d maneuver gear straps until the lights out was ordered. Even Erwin hadn't bothered to keep her straps on this late.

   "Make sure to take your underwear off as well," ordered the Commander.

   "I know, I know!" snapped Levi. In truth, however, she had been somewhat confused about the level of nudity Erwin wanted. Hearing the order clearly, however, was very comforting to her.

   "When your done you can lay on the desk facing the ceiling."

   "All right...."

   What had started out as pointless bickering was slowly turning into a calm exchange of information. Erwin helped Levi get comfortable on the desk, whispering short phrases of approval. Levi stared at her Commander, allowing herself to fully admire just how strong and lovely the woman was. Erwin's long fingers clutched the pouch of white frosting, holding it over Levi's small breast, which was rising and falling rapidly.

   "Levi? I need you to slow your breathing...."

   "Right...."

   Levi stared into her soft blue eyes, which were focused on her own body. They reminded her of a glacier that the scouts came across on an early expedition. Levi had barely even known what glaciers were, so to see one for the first time mesmerized her. After the expedition was done, Erwin had explained to her how the cycle of water worked, how it changed forms and landscapes, how it always came from somewhere else.... There were a lot of wonderful things the Commander knew about that an uneducated criminal like Levi would have never even dreamed of. And if Erwin ever discovered new knowledge beyond the walls, Levi wanted to be right beside her, to be equal in the discovery.

   Erwin squeezed the pouch, and a fluffy line of white frosting emerged. The cool mixture touched Levi's skin, causing her to smile. The blonde woman made subtle movements with her wrist that resulted in a ruffled design. She had started from Levi's left nipple, and was moving up to the collarbone when she paused.

   "This won't do. I need to start over."

   Erwin set the pouch aside and bent down.

   "Are you serious?!" cried Levi playfully.

   The blonde woman gently licked up the frosting, taking extra care to suck away all of it. She let her teeth graze the skin, but did not press down hard enough to leave a mark. Erwin wanted her canvas nice and clear.

   "Let's start over, shall we?"

   This time, Erwin used a bowl of light pink frosting and a spreader. She dropped a small portion of frosting onto Levi's clean breast and began shaping it with the tool. She took care to spread it to the side, so that the middle of Levi's chest was kept bare. Once finished, she went back to the white frosting and outlined what she had done using the ruffling method.

   "Be careful," mumbled Levi.

   "Why?"

   "Of your breasts, dummy! Their so huge they might mess up the whole thing!"

   "Oh, Levi! I've lived so many years with these girls; I know very well how to handle them. You won't be disappointed."

   Erwin continued adding decorations to her chest, keeping the center clean until the very last minute. Then she used a pouch full of white chocolate to draw straps connecting the two sections across. Once the chest was done, she moved to the legs. Erwin used the same bowl of frosting and formed stockings with them, spreading the mixture from her ankles to her upper thighs. She took care not to scrape the skin as she spread, otherwise the frosting would not look as smooth. She used dark chocolate as decoration on the stockings, drawing a long line along the front of Levi's legs and near the top. Once again, the white frosting was used as ruffles, but this time it was put on the upper thighs to look like garters.

    "This is beautiful," sighed Levi.

    "Thank you. I'm glad you are enjoying it. Just one last touch...."

    Erwin carried the white frosting over to Levi's neck and began forming a frilly choker. Levi couldn't help but giggle.

    "Please, Levi! I need you to stay still," reminded Erwin, the smile returning to her face again.

    Levi looked up at her Commander, noticing her front buttons were just within arms reach. While Erwin was distracted with her neck, Levi began to unbutton.

    "Mh?! What's going on...." murmured the blonde woman. She was so concentrated on her work that she was unaware of what Levi was doing. Her buttons continued to be undone.

    "Levi! I'm almost done, please! I don't want to mess this thing up...."

    She began using chocolate to add the finer details.

    The fifth button was released; the breasts were almost completely free.

    "Levi...."

    Erwin added a bow to the choker.

    The sixth button fell away.

    Erwin was, once again, revealed. She pulled away, disregarding the state of her shirt so that she could stare at her finished work.

    "I think I did a pretty good job... what with all the distractions and such...."

    "Did you _honestly_ think I wouldn't try to undo your shirt?"

    "Well... I had wondered...."

    "Did you want me to?"

    A look of extreme lust and passion came over Erwin. She opened her shirt even wider and moved towards Levi, who reacted by sitting up and moving to the edge of the desk. The two collided, smashing the sweet frosting between their bodies, destroying the decorations. Levi pulled down Erwin's shirt and undid her bra, and the Commanders shapely bosom was released. Erwin herself grabbed Levi's thighs, raising them high so that Levi fell backward onto the desk. Erwin fell on top of her, her breasts pushing against the other woman's stomach. Levi moaned softly as Erwin licked the frosting, swinging her hips gently. The two smeared the discolored mixture across each others faces when they reached for a kiss.

    "Levi... you will meet me in my chambers tomorrow night. That's an order."

    "If you help me clean this awful mess...."

    Their lips met in promise.


End file.
